Not Alone
by svgurl410
Summary: Just when Clark thinks he is alone, a certain blonde makes a reapperance in his life. ClarkOliver, SLASH THIS MEANS MM DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Rating is higher because of slash warning. Spoilers go through Trespass. Please R & R!


Hi, this is my first submission to I've been writing a few stories but posting them to my livejournal. I love Clark/Oliver. Please review-criticism is appreciated. Stupid flames like "omg, they're so not gay" will be ignored. I've made previous warnings but THIS IS SLASH. If a homosexual relationship bothers you, hit the back button now. Spoilers go through "Trespass" (6x14).

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Smallville, Clark & Oliver belong to the CW & DC Comics.

Now onto the story!

Not Alone

"Clark?" Oliver Queen's deep voice rang throughout the barn and Clark's heart literally stopped. Oliver, here? No, Clark shook his head. It was impossible. Oliver was gone, gone with Bart, Victor and AC. Gone, to save the world, to close down 33.1 plants all over the world. Gone . . . and taken Clark's heart with him. Because somewhere along the line, between the rescues and the disagreements, Clark had fallen for Oliver. Fallen for the gorgeous blonde looks, the soulful brown eyes, that_ smile_ . . . only again to be on the sidelines, watching Oliver romance his best friend.

_Would it ever be him? Would he ever get the happy ending? _He was brooding, he knew he was brooding. If there was one thing Clark was an expert at, it was brooding. But he just couldn't help it. How was it that he could defy gravity yet be such a failure at love? And it seemed that everyone had a happy relationship except for him. Chloe and Jimmy were back together. His mom and Lionel . . .Clark shuddered. He didn't even want to go there. Lois was single, but while Lois was a great kisser, it didn't do anything for him. She was the last person he ever imagined himself with and he suspected the same was true on her part. Worst of all, Lex and Lana were getting married and if wasn't a low enough blow, they were expecting a child. Lex seemed too thrilled to rub that into his face. _"I want you to see what you lost." _The words still rang in his head. Oh, he saw all right. And knowing Lex, he sure wasn't talking about Lana.

_Come see what you could've had if you told me your secrets. But now I'm marrying again, to your ex-girlfriend of all people and there is nothing you can do about it. _Clark wasn't an idiot. Everyone underestimated him, from Lana to Lois to even Lex. But he could read between the lines just as well as anyone else. He got the message and he could care less.

But that moment in the barn took him back to when he and Lex were friends. How special he felt when Lex was always spending time with him, willing to clear his schedule to hang out, wanting to give him anything and everything . . . Clark stopped. _No, _he was not going down that route. Sometimes he may have felt pangs for the old friendship and what may have happened but he didn't regret the decision. He would always be there to save Lex but he didn't trust him, not then and certainly not now.

"Hey you," a voice interrupted his thoughts. Clark almost jumped out of his seat. He looked up, meeting amused brown eyes. "I thought you hear me come in," Oliver said, smiling. So Clark wasn't hallucinating. Oliver was here . . . but why?

"So Boyscout," Oliver smirked, "Do you plan to say anything or are you happy just staring at me? Not that I'm complaining . . . I know I'm quite nice to look at . . ." That was definitely true. Wearing a tight pair of jeans and a leather jacket that covered a tight black top, Clark knew he would be able to stare for hours.

But it was Oliver's voice that broke him out of his haze and he forced a laugh. "Yeah, right, you wish. I was just surprised to see you, Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, somewhere else? Saving the world, as you said?"

Oliver sighed. "Aww, Clark, and here I thought you missed me." He looked like he was about to say more but his eyes wandered to the piece of paper next to Clark. Oliver walked over and picked it up. "Well, what is this?" His eyes narrowed. "A wedding invitation, Clark?"

Sighing, Clark explained what had been going on over the past few days, the kidnapping and Lex showing up at the farm. He couldn't bring himself to meet Oliver's eyes. When he finally looked up, he was shocked to see the anger in the older man's expression.

"What a jerk," Oliver hissed, "I always knew Lex was a bastard but really, this is just going too far."

Clark opened his mouth, instintictively but shut it immediately. What was he doing defending Lex? That time was definitely over. But Oliver caught the hesitation and his eyes widened, as if he could read Clark's mind.

"The reason you're upset," he asked quietly, "It's not just about Lana is it? Lex . . . did you and Lex ever?" And wow, was Oliver jealous? The pain in those dark eyes made Clark want to reach out and hug him.

"No," Clark assured hurriedly, "Lex and I never . . . I mean, when we met I was just too young. And being gay, especially in a place like Smallville, is definitely not accepted. By the time I came to terms with my sexuality, and my feelings for Lex, it was just too late. We were barely friends."

Oliver started to pace around the barn. "Do you ever regret it? Not telling Lex the truth?"

Clark ran his hands through his hair. "Sometimes, but I think everything turned out for the best. What about you? Do you regret not telling Lois?"

Oliver laughed, but it was harsh laugh. "I have a lot of regrets, Clark but Lois is not one of them. We just weren't meant to be. I'm starting to think you were right about guys like us being alone." Now it was Oliver who wasn't meeting Clark's gaze. Clark stood up, and walked over to him. He gently lifted his face so that they were looking eye to eye.

"You're a great guy, Ollie," Clark said softly, "Don't worry, you'll find someone who will suit you in every way. My mom told me once, that the reason I didn't tell Lana my secret was because some part of me knew that she was not the one I was meant to be with. That is probably the same reason you didn't tell Lois."

Oliver gazed at Clark and all his thoughts flew out. His breath caught at the intense emotions in Oliver's eyes.

"And what if I have found someone?" Oliver demanded, "What if I think I've found the perfect someone- the one I know will complement me in every way? What then?"

Clark was extremely jealous of the lucky woman Oliver was describing. But he tried to hide it in favor of helping his friend. "Then you tell her," Clark advised, with a sad smile.

Something in Oliver's expression changed. "It's not a 'she' Clark," Oliver said in a low voice.

A guy? Oliver was bisexual? Now Clark was extremely jealous. Was it one of the guys? "Oh," Clark stated, dumfounded. He recovered quickly. "It doesn't matter. Then you should tell _him_ how you feel."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Oliver wanted to know.

"He will," Clark assured him. He hesitated for a moment. "Do I know this person?"

"Very well," Oliver said, grinning.

It was one of the guys. Biting back a frown, he asked, "Is it one of the guys? AC? Bart? Victor?" Clark honestly could not see Oliver with any one of those guys. Then again, he didn't want to see Oliver with anyone but him. And wait, was Oliver suddenly closer? Clark's heart was pounding.

"No," Oliver whispered, his lips dangerously close to Clark's, "It isn't any of them." Then he brushed his lips against Clark's. Clark froze for a moment, not believing what was happening. But he closed his eyes and responded into what was one of the gentlest kisses he had ever experienced. Suddenly Oliver's arms were around his and he was deepening the kiss. Clark felt himself melting into Oliver's embrace.

Finally, they pulled away, the desperate need for air separating them. Oliver rested his forehead against Clark's, breathing hard. "I guess," he said, "That answers your question?"

Clark's eyes were shining and he couldn't stop the grin that threatened to overcome his face. "Yeah, it really does."

Oliver looked at him hopefully. "So I'm guessing by the way you kissed me back, you feel the same?"

Clark laughed. "Definitely." Oliver returned his smile, love evident in his expression. How had his world changed so quickly? Just a little while ago, he had been wondering if he would always be alone. Now, he was with the person he loves.

He knew this relationship wouldn't be easy. With Oliver being the Green Arrow and always off on his adventures, with the Zoners still around. Then there would be the prejudices. He would have to deal with the town and Lois was not going to be happy. Chloe would understand. He didn't even want to imagine Lex and Lana finding out. His mother already knew and wasn't bothered and his dad had died before he could find out.

As Oliver leaned in to meet his lips once again, all of Clark's worries evaporated. Yeah, there would problems but he wouldn't have to face them alone. He had Oliver and with him, he could face anything.

The End

A/N: sorry that was a little sappy. But after all the depressing Smallville episodes and the constant Lana angst, I needed a happy reminder of when Oliver was still around. :D


End file.
